Difficult Lives
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Azusa and Yui is the main pairing. I can't give a good enough summary...I'm not good at them.[Summaries]


This story is not to be taken seriously. Please read and review as you normally do guys ^^ I'll be writing chapter 2 soon...I've just got a lot to do now...Sowwy xD

* * *

Azusa Nakano slowly walked down the streets of her hometown. The time was around 7pm and the Sun was in a Sunset position in the sky.

'I'm sorry Yui-Senpai...' She thought to herself sadly. 'I just can't do it anymore...Not with my feelings for you the way that they are'

She breathed in as much as she could and let out a scream, breaking into a run as she felt her emotions start to spill out.

Eventually, after quite awhile of running, she reached a stream by the side of a grassy hill. Almost near where she had competed in that tournament with her beloved senpai. Side by side with her...Her perfume was almost ingrained into her memory.

'Yui...'

Azusa was emotionally exhausted as she stopped running and sat down next to the stream. Her hands reaching into their pockets for the instrument that would end her time on Earth. As well as her suffering (at least in her head).

She looks around then she slowly lowers her head in a thinking motion. 'I love you Yui-Senpai. I know I can't...I shouldn't be selfish...I just...I wanted too...No, I'm just a selfish leach.' She thought bitterly, 'You have Ui and the others. Where the hell do I fit? Short answer? I don't'

She took in a slow deep breath as her right hand came across the sharp instrument. Wrapping her fingers around the handle after tracing (carefully) around the blade she pulled it to herself. "I have to be careful no-one spots me..." She whispers. "Yui-Senpai should have gotten that note by now..." She sighs as she turns her head skywards. "I hope I can be more of a help to you in the afterlife Yui...Senpai..." She felt tears in her eyes and blinked to try to get them to go away. Salty tears...The last part of emotion that was the barrier.

The Human emotion barrier between Life and Death. The true and honest version of a, 'Cry for help' if there ever was one.

 _ **[Over at Yui's House]**_

Over at the Hirasawa Residence, Yui's friends had come over to celebrate Azusa's birthday which was going to be good!

Yet in the kitchen, Yui stood frozen to the spot as a note was in her hands.

Ui appeared after around 3 minutes and looked at her older sister with a puzzled expression, "Onee-chan?"

Yui kept reading the note over and over again in her head:

I'm sorry Yui-Senpai. I really am, I've been feeling that something has been missing for awhile now. Not just in the way practice goes, but in the way I have been feeling towards someone. I won't leave you any suprises as I know you hate them; I love you Yui-Senpai. Yes, I finally said it...But I have some bad news for you. I didn't want you to find this note because I wanted to be gone before you knew. I'm going to be dead soon. Yeah, call this a suicide note. Seppuku?

Yui held the note with one hand and traced Azusa's hand writting with the other. "Azu-nyan..." She whispers as she felt tears fill her eyes within seconds. "I love you as well you idiot..."

"What's that about Azusa!?" Ritsu shouted only to be smacked on the head by Mio...Again. "Oww!" She looked to her. "I'm just trying to be consi-Oww! Stop that! Owww!"

No, that's when you do it with someone isn't it? Or, did I get that the wrong way 'round? Anyway, Please don't follow me or try to do anything stupid. I've made my decision and I don't expect anything...Except to die of course, haha, isn't it funny how people go through phases in life? Maybe this is just a phase an' I'll be back in the morning...Or not. I don't think I will be to be honest. Being around you is too hard. I'll see you when you pass on later in life...What would that make it, 90+ year old to a 17 year old? Hahaha-...I'm sorry Yui-Senpai. I'll always love you though...Remember that. ~Forever your Azu-nyan.

P.S. Some birthday, huh? I'll be going home at around 7pm-ish...Then, I'll be gone. See you.

Yui began to shake with pure emotions rolling through her. "How could I have been so STUPID!?" She wailed as her tears fell from her eyes, not caring about her friends who had walked to the kitchen door, the tears stinging where they had been before. "Azu-nyan..." She looked to the kitchen clock and saw the time which read: 7:02pm.

Ritsu coughed. "Ummm, Yui? Mind keeping us in the loop here?"

'Hang on a sec...' Yui thought to herself in record time. 'If Azu-nyan went home by bus...Which I hear she does sometimes...Then I could, in theory, catch her BEFORE she does this!' She gripped the note and then turned to the door. "Here, Ui, I'm just gonna fetch my Azu-nyan!"

As Yui raced out of the door with; her friends shouting at her, red colour in her cheeks and a soft giggle, she bolted as fast as she could to the one place that she had remembered in that instant.

The River.

 ** _[Back at the river with Azusa Nakano]_**

Azusa grunted as the blood was coming through her clothes from her wrists. "Owwww, this hurts...fuc...k..." She whispered as she tried to focus on what was going on around her. Her vision was getting blurry due to the lack of blood in her system. Being so small she was losing blood at an alarming rate.

"I'm sorry Yui...I'm so sorry..." She whispered as she laid herself onto the grass, letting the steel instrument lay next to her not caring about it.

"AZUSA!"

Azusa silently cursed herself, 'No Yui...Stay away...I...'

 _ **[With Yui]**_

Yui raced around the corner to the River and bolted as fast as her legs would carry her. "AZUSA!" She slowed down as she saw a jacket...Then someone's form lying by the river and then...Blood.

Yui's heart dropped as she saw Azusa lying by the river almost coated in her own blood - It wasn't quite like that but to Yui...It may as well have been.

Yui raced over to Azusa's side and dropped to her knees. "No, no, no, no!" She repeated over and over, "You stupid little girl. Why are you doing this!?" Yui almost shouted as she began to put her arms underneath Azusa to pick her up, feeling her try to struggle Yui growled making her stop. "You are going to the hospital. I'll explain this...Somehow. You'll have meds until your better and you are NOT leaving my sight until I think its a good idea. Basically? Never. Now, stop struggling, you're hurt enough as it is"

"I..I..."

Yui smiled as she saw garnet eyes trying to see her. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Azusa's forehead. "Stay still. I've got you...Shhh, its okay...I'll be here for you..."

Yui had a feeling it was far too late to save Azusa as she glanced at the sharp instrument by the side of the stream. 'Azusa...You stupid, stupid girl...'

Azusa whimpered as she felt her whole body drain itself of energy. Even the power to talk was becoming too much.

"I love you, you stupid idiot..."

They both heard sirens in the air as the Paramedic crew got there in record time (under 3 minutes).

Azusa felt her mind going blank and her eyes could just about see a blurry picture of Yui. "Yui..."

Yui let go off Azusa as the paramedic swore that he would do everything he could to prevent her from dying. Yui on the other hand almost knew what was going to happen but decided to go with the paramedic to the hospital anyway.

Ritsu dived into the ambulance following Yui and saluted her. "Private"

Yui looked at Ritsu with amazement. "You followed?"

"Well, duhhhh, I'm not going to let my friend down am I? What would that make me?" Ritsu sat in the only spare seat [Big ol' Ambulance]. "I'll tell ya, it'd make me pathetic, that's what it would"

The drive was over in around 4 minutes, with Yui consistantly keeping a watch over Azusa, garnet eyes trying to hold onto reality Yui could almost instinctively tell.

"If you feel tired Azu-nyan...Go to sleep" Yui whispered. "Don't worry - I'll be here when you wake up"

 ** _[At the Hospital]_**

When they arrived; Ritsu went to the others to tell them what was going on while Yui stuck by Azusa's side...Even in the operating theatre. It took some convincing but when she said she wouldn't leave her girlfriend until the very end the doctors relented and allowed her to do what she wanted. Just to not get in their way, which Yui agreed to.

 ** _[Waiting Room]_**

"I sure hope she's okay..." Mio whispered and the other three nodded. "Yeah..." Mugi agreed.

Mr and Mrs Nakano burst into the waiting room. "Where..." They spoke in rasps of air, "Is our daughter!?"

Ritsu stood up. "Calm down you two...Get your breath back. Your daughter's girlfriend is in there watching over-Oww!"

Mio, who had smacked Ritsu upside the head, bowed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. You must be distraught...Both of you"

Mr Nakano nodded. "Yes we are...Sorry" He blinked. "You said girlfriend?" He looked to Ritsu who nodded and she avoided another strike to the head by Mio. "Yeah, at least I think-OWW! Stop it! I'll end up IN a bed rather then LOOKING at one!" Mio mouthed a quick 'sorry' as she heard someone coming.

After around 2 minutes Yui walked in with her head tilted to the floor. Hands in her pockets and tears in her eyes.

"Hirasawa?"

Yui closes her eyes and nods. "That's me Mrs Nakano...I..." She walks to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't fast enough..." She slowly sat down, opening her eyes. "I wasn't FUCKING FAST enough!" She wailed as she threw her head into her hands. "Azunyan...Azusa...Azusa..." She repeated over and over while Mr and Mrs Nakano stood in shock.

Their daughter...

Azusa Nakano...

Was gone?

After around 3 minutes the doctor walked through as Yui put her hands under her chin, trying to hope that by some miracle Azusa was still alive.

"Did she tell you?"

Mr Nakano nodded his head and whispered to the doctor, "Is our daughter dead?"

"Not quite. She's breathing at least"

Yui looked up at the doctor as though she was able to read minds and looked down again. "Tha...Thanks Doc"

The doctor nodded. "Our debt is over then"

Yui giggled nervously as Ritsu/Mugi/Mio and Mrs Nakano looked at her. "What debt?" They all asked at the same time.

"I...Well..."

The doctor, one Mr Yamato chuckled, gaining their attention again. "When my son was about to die, in similar conditions, Yui Hirasawa here got him to me before he did anything stupid...He still wants to thank you, you know"

Yui smiled. "Tha...That's alright Yamato. I'm just glad he's alright"

"Miss Nakano should be able to go tonight. She's wanting to see you Yui...Something about not leaving your sight until she's better?"

As the attention in the room switched to Yui - Her face lit up bright red. "A..A...Ummm...Yeah...I said that...I thought she didn't hear that bit..."

"Then I suggest you get to my daughter's side. Come on, we'll all see her. That alright Doc?"

Doctor Yamato chuckled. "Yes. Follow me please"

Yui gulped. Of COURSE Azusa would remember! She was REALLY hoping that she hadn't been so clear with her feelings now...

 ** _{Ward containing Azusa}_**

"That's boring...This tv has nothing on it! Nothing but nature programmes...What am I? Some kind of cat? Well, in her case I suppose I am a cat...No, thank you. God, how many times do I have to tell them I don't want any hospital food!? OWW! Lego! Get this drip out of my arm!"

Yui had to stifle a giggle as Azusa's parents went on ahead and were now trying to get her to eat. At the very least.

Azusa growled as she sat back on her chair. For reasons unknown to everyone she got bored and HATED the bed.

Azusa's eyes started to scan the group of people and Yui turned around...At the wrong moment.

"Yui"

Yui froze on the spot and took in a deep breath. 'Azusa...' She thought as a shiver flew down her spine like electrizity.

"Look at me Yui"

Yui lowered her head slowly. "Don't wanna..."

Ritsu, before Mio could stop her, grabbed Yui's shoulder and spun her around. Mouthing a quick 'thank you' to Ritsu, Azusa turned her attention to Yui.

"Yui...You silly dumbo. Why'd you go and do that!?"

Yui let go of her breath and grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

Yui turned her attention to Azusa. This time the older girl was upset and rather livid so Mr and Mrs Nakano kept an eye on them both.

"What do you think it was!? I LOVE YOU you idiot! I had to SAVE you from doing something so outragously stupid that it would make even my head spin! I want to spend my LIFE with you, not be hopelessly staring at a grave and wish that I could speak to you and such. Do you think I wanted that? DO YOU!?" She felt tears in her eyes but she carried on, even though Azusa was stunned.

"The answer is no! NO! I would rather have taken your place! I've had so much in my head that I forgot about my feelings for you! So, thank you for reaffirming that I...I..." She looked down as she felt all of her stress and anxiety wash from her. Resulting in her being rather tired but still stressed. "I love you Azusa Nakano...I know I can't change the rule that prevents us from being in holy matrimony but you know what?" She stuck her fingers up to the window, finally letting the inner girl inside of her go, which Azusa had only seen a few times. That she couldn't help but love.

"Fuck them! I'd rather be with you and never go back then deal with some kind of guy...You know, I only ever had eyes for you so please..." She put her fingers down. "Don't do that again...I love you...I know I'm saying it a lot but its true. I'll do whatever you want...Even if I have to go without cak- Well, that's up for negotiation but you get what I mean right?"

Azusa nodded. "Yeah...I do"

Yui smiled even though she looked like she was going to collapse any moment. "Who knew I would fall for such a lovely cute girl like you?" She fell backwards and Ritsu caught her. "Ompfh! How many pounds have you put on Yui! GAH! Mio? Little help here!?"

 _ **[End of Chapter 1]**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! =D


End file.
